Slow Down
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: "Ralentis la musique..." Will et Drew sur la chanson de Selena Gomez. J'espère que ça vous plaira !


**Salut,**

**On est samedi et oui ! J'étais assez motivée à l'idée d'écrire cette OS dimanche dernier mais comme je ne poste que le samedi, j'ai décidé de vous faire patiente, alors si je les Rated T, c'est parce que l'OS est assez provoquant, rassurer rien d'imager, j'ai juste imaginer le Drill (Will/Drew) comme ça parce qu'en lisant Le Héros Perdu, Drew trouvait que l'amour est un jeu et là, le jeu s'en prend à elle.**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Marie...**

* * *

Drew était assis dans un de ces bars huppés, elle avait vu un beau blond en train de danser et elle se dit qu'il pouvait être sa prise de cette chaude soirée d'été, son regard se tourna vers elle et Drew sourit.

_Now that I have captured your attention_

Elle alla vers lui, il était en train de danser avec une fille qu'elle repoussa, cette fille faisait une tête étrange comme-ci elle lui avait volé ce garçon.

_I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention_

Elle colla son corps au sien comme le ferait un inspecteur de police.

_Mr. TSA I'm ready for inspection_

Elle voulait savoir si c'était le bon et pour ça, il fallait qu'il lui fasse bonne impression.

_Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

_Oh oh_

Le rythme était rapide et Drew se dit que ça ne se ferait pas gentiment et doucement.

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow ?_

Il commença tout doucement être à ces pieds vu le regard qu'il lui lançait

_Break it down and drop it low, low_

Drew voulait faire la fête toute la nuit et elle avait compris que ça durerais jusqu'au petit matin.

_'Cause I just wanna party all night_

Ils étaient tout deux sous les néons leur corps serré l'un contre l'autre.

_In the neon lights_

Elle allait le mettre à ces pieds pour qu'il ne la laisse pas partir

_'Til you can't let me go_

Drew sentait le corps de ce beau blond tout contre le sien et ça faisait déjà trois chansons qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

C'était un rythme rapide, Drew savait qu'à se rythme là soit la nuit se terminerais vite, soit elle serait de folie.

_All night long, baby slow down the song_

Lorsque les chansons se terminait, il revenait à la charge faisait du rentre dedans ouvertement à Drew se qui ne la dérangeais pas.

_And when it's comin' closer to the end hit rewind_

Drew savait qu'elle pouvait tenir toute une nuit comme ça, mais si lui ne ralentissait pas, elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenir.

_All night long, baby slow down this so-o-o-ng_

_Oh whoa ohhh ! Oh whoa ohhh !_

Et le rythme s'accélérait et Drew oublie ces inquiétudes, se disant que ce garçon était beau comme un Dieu, enfin, elle ne devait pas penser ça que dirait les dieux s'ils entendaient ces pensées.

_Yeah, baby slow down this so-o-o-ng_

_Oh whoa ohhh ! Oh whoa ohhh !_

La fille d'Aphrodite, n'était pas contre le rythme qui s'accélérait, mais elle doutais que se soit elle qui tiennent.

_Yeah, baby slow down this song_

Drew voyait que le garçon mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, elle lui donna alors l'autorisation et tout en dansant un corps à corps leurs lèvres étaient collés.

_If you want me I'm acceptin' applications_

Leur langue suivait le rythme de la musique tout comme leurs corps dansant telle un disque en perpetuelle rotation.

_So long as we keep this record on rotation_

Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas, et le garçon était vraiment doué pour embrasser tout comme Drew.

_You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation_

Après de l'apnée pour s'embrasser ils reprirent quelque seconde leur souffle pour reprendre.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

C'était incroyable de tous les garçons que Drew avait rencontré, c'était celui avec qui elle avait plus envie d'être.

_So amazin'_

_Oh oh_

Elle comprit que tout ne serait pas tout doux et gentil.

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow ?_

Elle pensait que c'était elle qui allait le rendre accro, mais c'était elle qui le devenait, les caresse dans son dos pendant qu'il dansait et qu'il l'embrassait la faisait frissonner.

_Break it down and drop it low, low_

En venant Drew voulait juste faire la fête toute la nuit. Mais peut-être qu'avec ce garçon là elle ferait une exception.

_'Cause I just wanna party all night_

Sous les néons, elle devenait accro à cet homme.

_In the neon lights_

Elle le mettrait à genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus partir comme ça, il serait à elle.

_'Til you can't let me go_

Drew sentait le corps de son amant tout contre le sien.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

Elle ne voulait pas ralentir la musique, mais si elle devait encore tenir, il le faudrait.

_All night long, baby slow down this song_

La fin semblait approchée, mais cet homme s'en sortait bien puisqu'il avait réussis à ramener l'envie en elle.

_And when it's comin' closer to the end hit rewind_

Elle commençait à douter que la vitesse réduirait la longévité de l'acte, puisque la musique durait déjà depuis pas mal de temps.

_All night long, baby slow down this so-o-o-ng_

_Oh whoa ohhh ! Oh whoa ohhh !_

Le rythme s'accélérant faisant douter Drew sur l'utiliter d'aller moins vite.

_Yeah, baby slow down this so-o-o-ng_

_Oh whoa ohhh ! Oh whoa ohhh !_

Elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de ralentir la chanson.

_Yeah, baby slow down this song_

Cela faisait un mois que leur manège durait, chaque soir, cela devenait aussi important que de respirer pour Drew.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

Cette petite musique la faisait continuer.

_The music's got me going_

Cela faisait un an que cela durait et Drew savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait s'en passer, c'était devenu aussi important que de respirer.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

Elle ne s'arrêtait qu'au petit matin.

_No stop until the morning_

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, leur petit manège ne s'arrêtant pas, tous les soirs ils se séduisaient, ils dansaient, ils s'embrassaient et ça se terminait pareil. Ce devenait aussi important que de respirer.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

Elle savait qu'elle était prête pour aller plus loin.

_You know I'm ready for it_

_For it, for it_

_Yeah_

Cela faisait deux ans, aujourd'hui, deux ans et la présence de l'un et de l'autre devenait aussi important que de respirer.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

La musique ne le ferait jamais s'arrêter.

_The music's got me going_

La fête pour leur deux ans était aussi importante pour Will que de respirée.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, même si c'était le petit matin.

_No stop until the morning_

Il avait besoin de le lui demander ça devenait aussi pressant que de respirer.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

Il était prêt, il lui demanda de l'épouser et elle accepta.

_You know I'm ready for it_

_For it, for it_

_Yeah !_

Tout avait changé, ce n'était plus du désir, c'est de l'amour, tous deux voulaient se réveiller en sentant le corps de l'autre contre le leur.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

Il voulait ne jamais arrêter la musique et la ralentir ne servirait à rien.

_All night long, baby slow down this song_

A chaque fois où la fin de la musique se sent, ça repart de plus belle.

_And when it's comin' closer to the end hit rewind_

Ca allait être long, mais il avait compris que ralentir la chanson ne servirait à rien.

_All night long, baby slow down this so-o-o-ng_

_Oh whoa ohhh ! Oh whoa ohhh !_

Oui, il ne fallait pas que la chanson ralentit.

_Yeah, baby slow down this so-o-o-ng_

_Oh whoa ohhh ! Oh whoa ohhh !_

Il fallait que la chanson accélère car il c'était dit oui pour la vie.

_Yeah, baby slow down this song_

* * *

**Bon alors, voilà pourquoi c'est Rated T, peut-être suis-je un peu parano ? Non ? Peut-être ? Bref, j'espère que ce Song-OS vous a plus, la semaine prochaine, je m'attaque aux...Percabeth. Bon, je sais ça fait hyper-cliché, mais il y a plein de couple que je veux faire, mais je suis l'évolution de ma fiction _Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip... _J'ai déjà fait un gros écart avec le Leyna. Bref on se revoie Samedi.**

**Marie...**


End file.
